Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a motor control technique, and particularly relates to a motor apparatus and a motor control method with a plurality of control modes.
Description of Related Art
In general, a servo motor usually has the characteristics of being position (angle)-controllable, speed-controllable, and current (torque force)-controllable. However, in the conventional techniques of servo motor control, only one of the position (angle), speed, and current (torque force) can be controlled, and it is unable to control at least two of the position (angle), speed, and current (torque force) together.
For example, when the servo motor is operating and encounters an obstacle, making the operating speed of the servo motor decreased, it is common to increase the current (torque force) of the servo motor to keep the operating speed of the servo motor at the speed set by the user. However, increasing the current of the servo motor may result in over-current, such that the servo motor may thus have to be shut down to avoid damages. Under such circumstance, the servo motor needs to be turned on again. Besides, under such circumstance, even if increasing the current of the servo motor does not result in over-current, it is still dangerous to increase the current (torque force) of the servo motor when the servo motor encounters an obstacle (e.g., when the servo motor hits a human being).